Buscando al amor
by Adhara Meissa Black
Summary: Podrían dos jóvenes volver a encontrar el amor? A pesar de que el tiempo los separó ... Dicen que el amor no se busca, por que mientras mas lo busques, más difícil resulta encontrarlo S&S (es mi primera historia corta, denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

_Seiya / te veo todos los días y me pregunto cuando tendré el valor de decirte lo que siento. Bombón_

...

 _Serena/ camino todos los días a estas horas, solo para verlo a él, pero me pregunto si él lo notara._

...

 **2años después**

Serena _/ llevo todo este tiempo con la misma rutina y ahora este será el último, solo me gustaría poder despedirme de él pero creo que al menos me contentare con mandarle una nota._

 _No puedo evitar estar triste._

 _Al entrar a la preparatoria veo que el viene detrás de mí , caminando lento, bueno solo puedo mirarlo de reojo._

 _Al llegar al salón noto que deja la mochila en el asiento y se va. Seguro que va a buscar a sus hermanos._

 _Aprovecho este momento ya que los dos somos los únicos en el salón,así que voy hasta su mochila y le dejo una notita que escribí ayer por la noche … es como una carta de despedida._

 _Regreso a mi asiento rápido antes de que él venga._

….

Seiya / _Regreso al salón después de haber buscado al enano, quería avisarle que me iba a regresar caminando. Veo a bombón sentada en su sitio mirando un libro, seguro que está esperando a sus amigas._

 _Me siento y busca en mi mochila mis libros, ya que hoy es la última semana de clases._

...

 _Veo que el está buscando algo en su mochila, rayos está sacando la nota, No aún no es tiempo (regreso mi vista al pizarrón esperando que pronto toque el timbre)_

 _Ya varios de nuestros compañeros están tomando sus asientos, mis amigas ya llegaron pero veo que me hacen una señal de que van a ir a los servicios._

 _Seguro quieren hablar conmigo antes._

...

Seiya: qué es esto?/ _saco una hoja doblada es cuatro_

 **Nota+++**

 _Hola..._

 _Espero que leas esta nota, sé que te preguntarás quién soy?_

 _Solo te puedo decir que desde que te vi ,me llamaste la atención. Ahora que llevo años viéndote desde lejos no dejo de pensar en ti. Tengo que decirte que el motivo de que te escribiera fue que esta será la última vez que te vuelva a ver, seguro cuando lo leas yo ya estaré muy lejos._

 _Te deseo suerte y gracias por todo este tiempo que te vi._

 _TE QUIERO_

 _...Serena Tsukino._

 _Pdta.: gracias por todo, espero algún día volverte a ver y conocerte, bye._

 _Para...mi dulce estrella ..._

...

 _Desde el momento que lo vi sacar mi carta y con solo ver su expresión, no pude más._

 _...Salí corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos...después de todo Rey tenía razón en que un chico como él no sentiría nada por mí._

 _Veo que empieza a llover, corro hasta llegar al campus y me refugio debajo de los árboles._

...

Seiya: ..bombón / _No podía creer que ella me hubiera escrito esta carta_ _-Volteo y la busco con la mirada, rayos de seguro salió._

 _Corro hasta que me fijo en la lluvia, veo a lo lejos a una persona caminando_

 _No logro ver quién es, camino hacia allá y me doy cuenta que es ..._

...

Serena /

 _Después de estar bajo ese árbol, ya no pude mas resistir y decidí volver a mi cualquier forma hoy es mi último día aquí._

 _Salgo caminando, mis pasos son lentos sin darme cuenta, las gotas de agua van cubriéndome y se confunden con mis lágrimas._

 _Estoy ya en el portón, me detengo hasta que logro mandarle un adiós internamente a mi corazón._

...bombón

Serena/ _me quedo ahí parada, esperando que esto no sea un sueño_

Seiya: bombón...espera

Serena: sei...ya / _esa voz, es él pero ¿cómo me encontró? por qué está aquí?_

...

 _No pude controlarme y me fuí acercando poco a poco hasta quedarme a su altura, se veía hermosa a pesar de estar totalmente empapada por la lluvia._

 _Solo pude acercarme cada vez mas, entrelace mi mano con la suya, mientras le daba un beso cerca de sus labios._

 _Después solo atine a separarme y dejar que esa sensación me invada, abrí mis ojos y logre verla con los ojos cerrados, sentí nuestras manos juntas, vi su hermoso rostro y esta vez la bese con delicadeza, saboreando y reconociendo su sabor. No pude evitar besarla._

...

 _Cuando nos separamos lo escuche suspirar y decidí abrir mis ojos._

 _Se veía sexy, estaba con su cabello mojado, sus ojos cerrado, a pesar de que esté haciendo frío, ella es tan cálida._

Serena: yo.../ _no podía evitar bajar mi cabeza, me sentía nerviosa, ¿esto que significa? este beso?_

Seiya: ...bombón

Serena:...uh / _subo mi mirada y noto que me sonríe mientras me acerca cada vez más a él_

Seiya: bombón la lluvia está empeorando, vamos, podrías resfriarte / _dejo que me guíe_

...

Seiya me llevó a los vestidores mientras él se iba a cambiar de ropa y yo hacía lo mismo / _cuando termino , salgo a esperarlo y noto que mi cabello aún no secaba_. _Opto por dejarlo suelto, cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, me asusto y volteo._

Serena: seiya...me asustaste - _le digo con una sonrisa_

Seiya: bombón...no tienes por qué tener miedo si yo estoy a tu lado - _peñísquenme, esto parece un sueño_

Serena / _bajo mi mirada y le digo perdón..._

seiya: bombón, mas bien yo te pido perdón por algo que voy a hacer - _subo mi mirada con un poco de desconcierto cuando él se acerca a mí y me besa, ¿esto es real? no lo pienso mucho, cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar._

 _Después de aquel beso, al separarnos, el entrelazó su mano con la mía ..._

Seiya: bombón... Yo también - _abro mis ojos, al escuchar eso ...el también qué?_

Serena: eh? - _no entiendo_

Seiya: yo también te quiero - _se ruboriza al escuchar eso y se acurruca en su pecho, no pudiendo dejar de sonreír..._

...

Serena/ _Era en serio lo que Seiya me estaba diciendo, él me quiere..._

 _No será un sueño? Pero... Yo_

Serena : seiya? - _le tengo que decir_

Seiya: dime bombón, que pasa?

Serena: yo... Uhm...yo... Eh - _me separo de él mientras trato de ordenar mis ideas_

Seiya: bombón dime, que pasa - _no sé cómo le voy a decir es ahora o nunca_

Serena: yo... Me tengo que ir de viaje - _lo veo sorprendido, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? ¿por qué ahora?_

Seiya: pero volverás cierto? - _noto que está triste_

Serena: uhm... Eso espero - _no puedo evitar mirar hacia otro lado_

Seiya: cuánto tiempo? - _me dice mientras me toma del brazo, llamando mi atención_

Serena: uhm... 5 años

Seiya: qué? Pero y tus estudios?

Serena: mi papá hizo mi trasladó, mañana partiré ...

Seiya: y con quien estarás allá?

Serena: pues mi hermana esta allá, y pues ella me verá

Seiya: te voy a extrañar, no creo soportar tanto tiempo - _me dice mientras me abraza , no puedo evitar abrazarlo yo también_

Serena: yo igual, me gustaría quedarme contigo - _es la verdad, pero no puedo ..._

 _Por un lado Seiya piensa en cómo hacer para no separarse de su bombón y Serena piensa en cómo hacer para contarle a Seiya que allá conocerá a su futuro prometido_

Serena: seiya? ...uhm...hay algo más ...- _no quiero mentirle_

Seiya: uhm bombón, que cosa?

Serena: yo... Voy a...ca...sar...me

Seiya: qué? / _No podía creer lo que dijo bombón_

Serena: mi papá... Planeo todo... Para conocerlo allá

Seiya: pero tu... Lo amas? - _noto que me mira confundido ..._

Serena: qué? ... No...no lo he visto ni siquiera - _no lo he visto salvo por una foto pero nada más_

Seiya: pero porque te vas a casar entonces ?

Serena: mi papá es de una edad muy avanzada y quiere unirme a un hijo de su socio - _quiere que viva bien_

Seiya: pero está mal, bombón tu no lo quieres

Serena: lo sé, pero no puedo hacer más.

Seiya: bombón, yo no pienso dejarte ir así sin más, no ahora que sé que tú correspondes mis sentimientos.

Serena: Seiya… es irónico que en todo este tiempo, recién sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, justo cuando nos tendremos que separar

Seiya: Bombón, yo pensé que tú ni siquiera me mirabas / _le digo mientras la abrazo de nuevo, no quiero dejarla ir_

Serena: claro que te observaba bobo, sólo que no te dabas cuenta - _me rió al darme cuenta_

Seiya: somos unos tonto, ese enano me decía que yo te gustaba pero yo pensé que estaba jugando conmigo - _lo noto ruborizarse , se ve tan lindo_

Serena: bueno después de todo tu hermano y Mina están juntos, supongo que a Mina se le escapó y por eso él sabe - _ahora yo soy la que me ruborizo_

Seiya: no tienes de que avergonzarte bombón, los dos sentimos lo mismo

….

Serena/

 _No puedo creer lo que Seiya piensa hacer y es que después de conversar, él llamo a su hermano y yo a Mina para que recogieran nuestras respectivas mochilas. Y nos cubriera con los profesores._

 _Seiya me dijo que me acompañaría a mi casa, después de que llegamos lo hice pasar, y comimos una porción de pastel mientras mirábamos una película, después de todo solo me quedaba este día para pasarlo junto a é bueno es que no había nadie, mis padre estaba en el trabajo_


	2. Chapter 2

Serena/ _hoy es el día de mi partida, me encuentro tan sumergida que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que solo faltan unas horas para irme rumbo a New York._

Flash back…

Seiya: bombón no puedo dejarte ir

Serena: Seiya, yo no puedo hacer nada, todo está listo para mañana

Seiya: piensas entonces dejarme? - _noto que está molesto, pero no sé que hacer_

Serena: no puedo huir Seiya / c _ómo decirle que mi padre no tiene otra opción? Que lo están obligando a que juntemos las empresas?_

Seiya: Entonces así terminará esto? Así nomas? / _no puedo creer que ahora que mi bombón y yo estamos juntos, nos tendremos que separar?_

Serena / _Creo que no fue buena idea enviarle esa carta, ahora todo se me está haciendo más complicado, si esto sigue así…creo que no podré ayudar a mi padre._

Serena: Seiya, lo siento… creo que ya tienes que irte, mi papá no tarda en llegar y tengo que alistar todo/ _no quiero mirarlo, sé que está enojado_

Seiya: está bien bombón, si tú no piensas luchar por este amor, pues no tengo más que hacer aquí / _no quiero dejar a bombón sola en esto, la miro y me acerco a ella, quiero guardar su rostro en mi memoria… veo que me mira con sorpresa y la acerco más… le doy un beso, quiero que sienta que no pienso dejarla sola, que con solo una palabra puedo quedarme con ella y enfrentarlo juntos pero no me dice nada después de separarnos /me voy antes de que pueda cometer una locura._

….

 _Me preparo mentalmente para lo que se vendrá, veo que a mi alrededor hay poca gente, ya pronto llegará mi turno para entregar mi pase y entrar al avión. Mi padre está adelante mío mientras está conversando con uno de sus socios, seguro están preparando todo para mañana._

 _Me siento como una prisionera, me gustaría ver a Seiya / volteo a todos lados buscándolo con una mirada pero no lo lo culpo, después de nuestra despedida no dije nada y solo lo dejé ir_.

….

 **/4 años después/**

Mina: Serena anímate ya solo nos falta 1 año para el término de nuestra carrera, por qué no disfrutamos éstas vacaciones? Yaten va a venir aparte

Serena: Mina estoy pensando adelantar algunos cursos así ya no tendré tanto que sobrecargarme, anda tu Mina, yo planeo adelantar cursos.

Mina: amiga, ya es hora que superes a Darien - _No es por eso, pero trato que no se me note, no quiero volver a hablar de el tema_

Serena: esto no es por Darien, sino por terminar antes mis estudios - _le digo mientras me siento en la cama a continuar leyendo_

Mina: entonces? - _Miro mi libro, sé que quiere que le diga algo, así que se lo vuelvo a repetir_

Serena: entonces me quedaré aquí estudiando mientras tú te vas a disfrutar tus vacaciones con las chicas y tu novio - _Noto que suspira, eso significa que se irá sin mí_

Mina: vale, prométeme que me llamarás…te voy a extrañar, no será lo mismo sin ti Serena - _trato de sonreír para que no se preocupe_

Serena: solo serán 3 meses, no un año … corre anda, el carro se irá sin ti- _le digo para que se apure_

Mina: Vale amiga adiós y por cierto no creas que te librarás de mi cuando vuelva ehhh - _sonrío, ella siempre_

….

Serena / _Veo como mi amiga se sube al carro, mientras la despido… Mi vida a sido un Caos al inicio pero supe sobrellevarlo, cuando llegué aquí conocí a mi prometido, Darien Chiva ._

 _Era lindo y todo pero no era Seiya, no podía cambiar el hecho de que mi corazón esté con Seiya, trataba de buscar algo para terminar la relación hasta que un día lo vi de la mano de una chica llamada Setsuna. Me dolió si pero no por el hecho que me guste Darien sino por que no tuvo confianza para decírmelo, cuando yo fui sincera diciéndole que no mi corazón ya tenía dueño. Al final hablé con el y con los socios para acabar con esto. Todo salió bien y desde allí soy soltera. Al parecer a Darien le hacía falta un poco de valentía ya que me había dicho que no sabía como decírselo a su padre, pero bueno todo salió bien._

 _El destino es caprichoso, y bueno aún guardo en mi memoria lo que pasó hace 4 años, aún recuerdo a Seiya y trato de no alterarme cuando escucho su nombre. Con respecto a la unión de las empresas, pues las empresas si se juntaron debido a que hicimos un trato, y ahora la empresa cuenta con dos directores, y claro ha empezado a crecer desde entonces._

 _Pocas veces me paso para ver cómo está, pero es debido a mis cursos, con la universidad me es un poco tedioso aunque Darien me ayuda con eso. Hace días hablé con él y me preguntó si seguía enamorada de esa persona. No le había dicho su nombre pero creo que intuye quién es, Espero que le vaya bien es lo único que le respondí a Darien. Momento así me es difícil no pensar en Seiya._

 _Lo único que sé de él es por Mina y claro algunas revistas ya que Seiya y sus hermanos son famosos por su música, Lo último que vi en las noticias es que estaba saliendo con una actriz llamada Kaguya pero no sé muy bien, Mina quiso hablar conmigo al respecto pero no le dejé después de todo no me debe interesar, es más estoy feliz si él continua con su vida._

 _Desde entonces he luchado por mis sueños y bueno supongo que tal vez el amor que tenía de adolescente por él tal vez solo haya sido pasajero y es mejor si es así , bueno mejor voy a empezar a alistar mis cuadernos para mañana._

…

Seiya /

 _Hace 4 años que mi bombón y yo nos separamos… La extraño y bueno seguro ella ya me habrá olvidado, por lo que supe de mi hermano es que al parecer ella y su prometido seguían juntos… al parecer su amor por mí no era tan grande como creí, después de eso ya no quise saber más de ella, pese a que mi hermano trataba de contarme pero ya no quiero mas dañarme el corazón._

 _Trate de olvidarla , y lo logré o eso creí, conocí a una chica llamada Kaguya y estuvimos saliendo hasta que quise formalizar la relación pero el destino … como siempre me arrebató esa pequeña felicidad, aunque Kaguya nunca pudo hacerme olvidar de mi bombón pero trataba de olvidarla como ella lo hizo pero fracasé y de eso Kaguya se dio cuenta, cuando nos dimos un tiempo ella conoció a un chico y decidimos terminar las cosas por las buenas formalmente._

 _Después de eso ya no la volví a ver.- Bueno mejor termino de empacar mis cosas, no quiero perder mi vuelo._

….

Yaten: Seiya? Ya estás listo? - _Veo al enano entrar a mi cuarto_

Seiya: para qué o qué? - _respondo mientras sigo metiendo mi ropa en la maleta_

Yaten: pues que nos vamos de vacaciones tonto - _decía mientras agarraba una de mis cosas_

Seiya: yo no dije que iba a irme con ustedes? - _le respondo al tiempo que le quito mi ropa_

Yaten: entonces te quedas?

Seiya: no, yo pasaré las vacaciones en New York, tengo asuntos que atender - _trato de disimular mi sonrisa_

Yaten: y qué? Entonces te veremos en 3 meses?

Seiya: tal vez les dé el alcance - _le contesto aun dudando, era mentira en sí pero no quería decirle la verdad en sí_

Yaten: bueno en 2h sale nuestro vuelo, tu ves hermano- _me dice mientras sale de mi cuarto_

Seiya: linda forma de despedirte - _le digo al tiempo que cierro mi maleta, ya terminé de empacar todo_

Yaten: ya sabes cómo soy y por cierto Mina estará con nosotros, solo por si querías saber - _eso solo me confirma que no debo ir_

…..

Seiya/ r _ayos, eso quiere decir que posiblemente bombón y su esposo estén allá, creo que con más razón aun no iré …aunque una parte de mi quiere verla, pero mejor no - alisto mis maletas para irme antes de que me arrepienta._

 _…._

Serena/ _no lo puedo creer, al parecer suspendieron las clases de verano, que rayos? Y ahora que haré?_

…..

Molly: amigaaaa - _Veo que entra a mi cuarto_

Serena: dime Molly, que pasó? Por qué las clases se suspendieron?

Molly: al parecer son muy pocos alumnos pero dicen que para no desperdiciar el tiempo, tendremos clases en horas parciales y no de todos sino de algunos maestros

Serena: bueno eso es algo, aunque si Mina se entera es capáz de volver por mi y llevarme con ella - _le respondo mientras ambas salimos_

Molly: hay amiga, bueno yo ya tengo planes, en vista de que los cursos no serán completos pues iré a vacacionar, no quieres ir conmigo?

Serena: no amiga, anda tu, además haré mal tercio, tu y tu novio se merecen estar solos

Molly: que cosas dices Serena? / _veo que se sonroja_

Serena: anda tu y disfruta, no olvides enviar fotos / _le doy un beso y me dirijo hacia la salida, creo que sería buena idea ir a la librería._

 **/ Al día siguiente /**

 **...**

Seiya / _al fin estoy aquí - bueno ayer por la noche llegué pero no pude salir debido a que estaba instalándome y por lo que veo aún estamos en invierno por aquí, creo que voy a ir a pasear, hace mucho que no vengo por aquí. - salgo del hotel mientras voy al parque de enfrente, al parecer hay una feria, hace tiempos que no asisto a una._

….

Serena / _hoy hace mas frió que de costumbre, pero bueno amo este clima. En vista de que todos se fueron supongo que me iré a pasear ya que hoy no tenemos clase_. - me digo mientras cierro mi puerta y me dirijo hacia la feria

….

Serena / _Amo estas golosinas_ \- Señor deme una bolsa completa de estas por favor / _noto que me mira sonriendo mientras me extiende la bolsa._

 _Uhm bueno creo que iré a la rueda de la fortuna aunque no quiero estar solita._

 _..._

Seiya/ _Que lindos juegos, aunque el último hizo que mi comida quisiera salirse de mi estómago, así que mejor voy a uno mas clamado… Ya sé a la rueda de la fortuna._

 _…._

Señor: Entreguen sus tikets por favor

Serena/ _veo que ya falta poco para que sea mi turno aunque hay mucha gente, supongo que tendré que esperar._

 _..._

Seiya / _veo que la cola es interminable así que sin previo aviso me pongo detrás de una chica._

….

Señor: pasen

Serena / _empiezo a subir y espero a que el señor cierre la puerta, pero un joven ingresa_ – qué rayos?

...

Seiya/ _la joven delante de mí al parecer decidió dejar la cola así que mejor para mí , doy una paso adelante , creo que es mi turno así que ingreso a la casita de la rueda._

 _Estoy entrando hasta que escucho " qué rayos?"_

….

* * *

 **Holaaaa, bueno he hecho algunos cambios para mientras he corregido algunos errores pero no ha cambiado la idea en sí... muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia ...**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar**


	3. Chapter 3

….

Serena/ _Trato de ver bien al joven que ingresó pero no lo veo bien por la bufanda, esos lentes y el gorro._

Seiya/ _rayos me equivoqué… Trato de salir pero el señor ya cerró la puerta y me informa que me siente._

…..

Serena/ _noto que se sienta y me mira… rayos es… es_

Seiya: bombón? / _esto debe ser un juego, que rayos hace ella aquí no debería estar con Mina en las playas del Caribe, tomando un rico sol con su esposo en vez de estar aquí._

Serena: Seiya?/ _Que rayos, Seiya está aquí? enfrente mio?, y al parecer esta igual de sorprendido que yo, noto que ha cambiado, veo que se quita los lentes, rayos han sido 4 años._

Seiya: Bombón? Que haces aquí? - _noto que sigue sorprendido_

Serena: vine a divertirme un rato / _es la verdad, mas bien que hace el aquí?_

Seiya: no deberías estar con tu esposo en el Caribe?

Serena: mi esposo? El Caribe? , Mina se fue, yo me quedé para seguir estudiando - _le contesto un poco confundida_

Seiya: estás estudiando? En vacaciones? - _jajaja al parecer si es raro oírme a mí hablar de estudios_

Serena: qué sabes tu del Caribe? Y qué sabes de Darien? - _le pregunto curiosa, de dónde sacó eso?_

Seiya: yo, pues que mi hermano me invitó para acompañarlos y bueno no sabía que así se llamaba tu esposo - _noto un poco de molestia en su voz_

Serena: bueno pues no es mi esposo, no me he casado, mas bien que haces tú aquí? - _le digo mientras sonrió , al parecer le contaron mal las cosas_

Seiya: vine a pasar las vacaciones aquí / _no podía apartar la mirada, al fin bombón estaba al frente mío, se ve más hermosa, por lo que dice al parecer ha mejorado en los estudios._

…..

Serena / _después de 4 años al fin estamos aquí y al parecer … el destino es caprichoso, no sé ni para qué nos juntó aquí… genial destino_

Seiya: bombón? -

Serena: eh / _había volteado a mirar el paisaje … rayos en 4 años y recién nos vemos_

Seiya: no te casaste? Por qué? - _noto que está curioso por saber , eso solo me hace sonreír_

Serena: porque no era para mí y que hay de ti? - _yo también estoy curiosa por saber que fué de el?_

Seiya: pues como sabrás ella tampoco era para mí, y que estudias? - _noto que quiere cambiar el tema_

Serena: Psicología y tú? - _le respondo_

Seiya: bueno como sabes soy un gran cantante y compositor jajaja - _eso me hace reír_

Serena: cuando no tu jajaja

Seiya: te extrañe bombón / _como no tienes idea_

Serena: yo también Seiya / _demasiado diría yo_

…..

Seiya/ _al oír eso , me siento a su costado y la abrazo, hasta que siento que corresponde mi abrazo, la extrañé tanto que recién soy consciente de eso_

Serena/ _no quiero separarme de él, pero no sé qué significa esto y yo… a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados creo que mi amor por el no disminuyó sino que ha crecido más …y recién me doy cuenta._

Serena: yo… eh

Seiya: no digas nada, sé que me extrañaste - _si y mucho_

Serena/ _le doy un codazo, no cambia jajaja_ – pero así me gusta

Seiya: tu también me gustas

Serena: eh? / _me separo de el, que acaso lo dije en voz alta?_

Seiya: al parecer lo dijiste en voz alta bombón, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, yo no me he olvidado de ti en todo este tiempo

Serena: yo tampoco, crees que podamos a ser amigos de nuevo? - _espero su respuesta_

Seiya: no bombón, tu y yo continuaremos en donde lo dejamos, ya pasó la época de ser amigos, sino mal recuerdo los amigos no se besan

Serena: ey pero … tu

Seiya/ _me encanta ver a bombón sonrojada y más si yo soy el causante, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad de volver a sentir sus labios, esos labios tan suaves, con sabor a fresa, tan dulce como ella… trato transmitirle que esta vez ya no nos separaremos, ya que el amor es muy difícil de encontrar y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir de nuevo._

Serena/ _sé lo que Seiya trata de decirme, y yo le correspondo de la misma forma, después de todo no solo el destino es caprichoso… y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir, no esta vez._

….

 **/7 años después/**

Seiya: bombón ya llegué? – papiiiiiiiiiiiiii / _un niño de ojos color zafiro y su cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta, era la viva imagen de su padre. Aún con 6 añitos mostraba su notable habilidad con los instrumentos, y tenía una voz preciosa, nadie ponía en duda de que su padre era Seiya Kou._

 _Atrás venía una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos celeste, la viva imagen de su madre, junto a ella venía una niña más pequeña de ojos color celeste y cabello azabache, que cargaba con ella una bolsita de golosinas._

Seiya: mis amores, los extrañé mucho / _se arrodilló para poderlos abrazar, y vaya que los extrañaba, después de una gira que duró un mes fuera, sentía que no quería volver separarse más de ellos._

Seiya: se habrán portado bien cierto?

– papi, Serenity es una comelona, me robó mis dulces que nos dieron en el colegio.

Serenity: eso es mentira papi, no le creas - haber bombóncito no te comiste esos dulces de tu hermano? – bueno solo uno o dos – vez papi, y no fueron ni uno ni dos, fueron cinco – bueno que yo recuerde tu hiciste lo mismo con tu hermana cuando iniciaron las clases- – pero, eso ya pasó – jajajaj miren mejor lo que les traje así ya no pelean.

Seiya les entregó a cada uno una bolsa de colores que contenía dulces de todo tipo **( el mejor regalo, creo yo)-** así que por qué no van a comerlo al jardín, hace un lindo día, ahorita los alcanzo – si papi / _vio que su dos hijos se iban corriendo mientras se hacían caras y discutían de quién tenía los mejores dulces_ .

Seiya: y tu bomboncito? / _su pequeña hija se acercó y lo abrazó, después le mostró una bolsita de dulces mientras comía un bombón_

Seiya: bomboncito y que novedades? – papi yo, cuidé a mami por ti – lo se cariño, y a cambio te dieron esos dulces? – nop, los encontré en la mochila de Seiya y de Serenity, como había pocos los junté en esta bolsita – así que ladrona de dulces ehhh bombón / _le decía mientras le hacía cosquillas, su pequeña hija se las ingeniaba para hacerlo reír con sus locuras, con sus 4 añitos._ – papi, mami está arriba con Fighter y Maya – y que hacen? Bomboncito – pues están resolviendo unos problemas de matemática – uyyyy – si papi, mejor sube y ayúdales, yo iré a ver la tele – y tú por qué no los ayudaste? – porque eso aún no llevo en el colegio – si niña lista, corre anda, yo iré arriba a ver cómo van

….

Serena: Fighter en serio no te sale este problema? – no mami y a ti? – tampoco / _lo decía con frustración llevaban mas de media hora con ese ejercicio y no lograban sacarle el resultado_

Maya: mami creo que es así – a ver hija / _Se pusieron a observar paso por paso y al parecer si estaba todo bien._

Fighter: al fin hermanita, ya te salió un problema – oye que yo sepa a ti también te salió solo uno – basta niños, recién vamos 3 ejercicios, vamos tenemos que terminar rápido antes de que su padre _… / Se quedó muda cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por atrás, reconocía esos brazos y ese aroma, al parecer había llegado antes de lo previsto._

Serena: por poco y me matas del susto, que tal el viaje amor?

Seiya: todo bien bombón, salvo algo cansado y por lo que veo ustedes están en una sesión intensiva de tareas

Serena: no te burles ehhh

Fighter y Maya: papiiii / _ni bien lo vieron corrieron a los brazos de su padre, lo habían extrañado mucho, y más ya que con él acababan su tarea de matemáticas rápido, aunque eso no se lo dirían a su madre._

….

Seiya: bombón te extrañé

Serena: yo igual mi osito

Seiya: ya no planeo mas giras ya que es hora de un descanso, que opinas bombón?

Serena: por mi encantada, yo y los niños te extrañamos, por cierto te tengo una sorpresa

Seiya: que es bombón?

Serena: recuerdas que te dije que me sentía mal antes de que te fueras?

Seiya: como olvidarlo bombón, no quería dejarte, por mi fuera me hubiera quedado pero tu no querías

Serena: Seiya, amor… al parecer no era nada malo.

Seiya: Entonces bombón? …no me digas que …que ..tú

Serena: si Seiya… seremos padres de nuevo

Seiya/ _no cabe la felicidad en mi, la cargo mientras las doy vueltas conmigo, al parecer el enano tenía razón, ya que él me dijo que eso podía pasar._

….

 _No puedo creer que a pesar del tiempo bombón y yo nos reencontramos aquella vez y desde ese día formalizamos nuestra relación, fue difícil para su padre pero al final me aceptó, mis hermanos encantados, y bueno esperé a que bombón terminara sus estudios para poder casarnos y formar una familia, aunque lo de la familia vino antes de la boda._

 _Aún recuerdo cuando bombón y yo supimos que esperábamos mellizos, era difícil para nosotros pero poco a poco fuimos aprendiendo a ser padres con Serenity y Seiya. Cuando nacieron nos decían que eran nuestra viva imagen y mediante iban creciendo no había duda._

 _Serenity y bombón comparte sus gustos por los dulces y por quedarse dormida más de la hora, aunque le apasiona dibujar y tocar el piano. Le gusta mucho ayudarme al momento de componer una canción al igual que a Seiya. Aunque a Seiya le gusta más los deportes y es bueno para el canto. Su instrumento favorito es la guitarra._

 _Después llegaron mis segundos mellizos Maya y Fighter, que para ese entonces ya sabíamos lo que se tenía que hacer. Al parecer sus gustos por las matemáticas lo heredaron de bombón. Fighter tiene una actitud más fuerte mientras que Maya es más calmada aunque cuando se trata de defender a sus hermanos puede ganarle a Fighter._

 _Poco después vino mi cuarta bomboncito, quien es la mas astuta de sus hermanos, ya que hace que se peleen sin que se den cuenta, aparte que es buena en sus estudios, a tan corta edad había aprendido a tocar la batería ,y era portadora de una hermosa voz._

 _…._

Seiya: bombón gracias por la linda familia que me has dado

Serena: gracias a ti por no ir a ese viaje

Seiya: y dejar que mi bombón pase las vacaciones solas, no

Serena: te amo Seiya Kou

Seiya: y yo a ti Bombón, gracias por estar conmigo y por la familia que tenemos.

/ _Se abrazaron mientras observaban a sus hijos dormir…_

….

 _"Aunque el destino resulte caprichoso, hay que saber estar preparados para las oportunidades, hay que estar preparados para amar y ser amados… El destino es algo loco… Y no todo está dicho." -c.k_

 _"Y aunque tengamos la seguridad de algo, a veces ese algo puede dejar de existir"-c.k_

 _"Dicen que el amor mientras más lo buscas, más se aleja de uno. Tal vez sea hora de dejar de buscar, y dejarnos encontrar por el." -c.k_

* * *

 **El final llegó, gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, hice algunos cambios pero la trama se mantiene en sí, gracias por sus comentarios y por darse el tiempo ...**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar**


End file.
